퍼피 구조대
퍼피 구조대 (Peopi Gujodae; IPA: /pʰʌpʰi kud͡ʑodɛ/) is the Korean-dubbed version of ''PAW Patrol''. It is aired on Nickelodeon (South Korea), KBS Kids, JEI TV, Anione, AniBox, Saenghal Geongang TV, and Cartoon Network (South Korea). The names are generally Koreanized versions of the original English names: * Recording / Mixing: Oksun Choi / 최옥순 (Choe Og-sun / Choe Ok-sun) * Comprehensive editing: Jaesik Go / 고재식 (Go Jae-sig / Go Jae-sik) * Translation: Jeong Hangyeol / 정한결 (Jeong Han-gyeol) * Production: Cho Jeongran / 조정란 (Jo Jeong-lan / Jo Jeong-ran) * OAP: Seunga Lee / 이승아 (I Seung-a) * Revolution: Cho Hye-jung / 조혜정 (Jo Hye-jeong) * Organization: Sora Kim / 김소라 (Gim So-la / Gim So-ra), Kim Eun Young / 김은영 (Gim Eun-yeong), and O Jung Kwon / 권오준 (Gwon O-jun) * Plan: SBS Viacom Season 1= |-| Season 2= |-| Season 3= Series title card= PAW Patrol Korean Title.png|Title card |-| Season 1 episode title cards= 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 바다로 출동!.png|"Pups Make a Splash" ("퍼피 구조대 바다로 출동!") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대의 가을 축제.png|"Pups Fall Festival" ("퍼피 구조대의 가을 축제") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 바다거북을 구하라.png|"Pups Save the Sea Turtles" ("퍼피 구조대 바다거북을 구하라") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 커다란 아기.png|"Pups and the Very Big Baby" ("퍼피 구조대와 커다란 아기") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 아기 고양이.png|"Pups and the Kitty-tastrophe" ("퍼피 구조대와 아기 고양이") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 기차를 구하다.png|"Pups Save a Train" ("퍼피 구조대 기차를 구하다") title card on KBS Kids 퍼피 구조대 꾹꾹꾹이 게임.png|"Pup Pup Boogie" ("꾹꾹꾹이 게임") title card 퍼피 구조대 안개 속의 퍼피 구조대.png|"Pups in a Fog" ("안개 속의 퍼피 구조대") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 아기 거위.png|"Pup Pup Goose" ("퍼피 구조대와 아기 거위") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 열기구 대회.png|"Pup Pup and Away" ("퍼피 구조대와 열기구 대회") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 눈 덮힌 산으로.png|"Pups on Ice" ("퍼피 구조대 눈 덮힌 산으로") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 눈 괴물.png|"Pups and the Snow Monster" ("퍼피 구조대와 눈 괴물") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 서커스를 구하다.png|"Pups Save the Circus" ("퍼피 구조대 서커스를 구하다") title card 퍼피 구조대 치카레타 구출 작전.png|"Pup A Doodle Do" ("치카레타 구출 작전") title card on KBS Kids 퍼피 구조대 알렉스의 자전거.png|"Pups Pit Crew" ("알렉스의 자전거") title card 퍼피 구조대 소방관 강아지 트로피.png|"Pups Fight Fire" ("소방관 강아지 트로피") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 간식을 지켜라.png|"Pups Save the Treats" ("퍼피 구조대 간식을 지켜라") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 스키장으로 출동.png|"Pups Get a Lift" ("퍼피 구조대 스키장으로 출동") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 유령 해적선.png|"Pups and the Ghost Pirate" ("퍼피 구조대와 유령 해적선") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 크리스마스를 구하라.png|"Pups Save Christmas" ("퍼피 구조대 크리스마스를 구하라") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 러블을 만나다.png|"Pups Get a Rubble" ("퍼피 구조대 러블을 만나다") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 바다코끼리를 구하다.png|"Pups Save a Walrus" ("퍼피 구조대 바다코끼리를 구하다") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 토끼를 구하다.png|"Pups Save the Bunnies" ("퍼피 구조대 토끼를 구하다") title card 퍼피 구조대 강아지 대회의 주인공은.png|"Pup-tacular" ("강아지 대회의 주인공은?") title card on KBS 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 바다를 구하다.png|"Pups Save the Bay" ("퍼피 구조대 바다를 구하다") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 동상을 구하다.png|"Pups Save a Goodway" ("퍼피 구조대 동상을 구하다") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 젖소들을 구하라.png|"Pups Save a Hoedown" ("퍼피 구조대 젖소들을 구하라") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 알렉스.png|"Pups Save Alex" ("퍼피 구조대와 알렉스") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 책가방을 찾아라.png|"Pups Save a School Day" ("퍼피 구조대 책가방을 찾아라") title card 퍼피 구조대 체이스의 생일 파티.png|"Pups Turn on the Lights" ("체이스의 생일 파티") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 수영장을 구하다.png|"Pups Save a Pool Day" ("퍼피 구조대 수영장을 구하다") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 서커스.png|"Circus Pup-formers" ("퍼피 구조대와 서커스") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 부활절 달걀.png|"Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt" ("퍼피 구조대와 부활절 달걀") title card 퍼피 구조대 슈퍼 퍼피 러블!.png|"Pups Save a Super Pup" ("슈퍼 퍼피 러블!") title card 퍼피 구조대 라이더의 로보독을 구하라.png|"Pups Save Ryder's Robot" ("라이더의 로보독을 구하라") title card 퍼피 구조대 원숭이 맨디를 찾아라.png|"Pups Go All Monkey" ("원숭이 맨디를 찾아라") title card 퍼피 구조대 아기 올빼미 후티.png|"Pups Save a Hoot" ("아기 올빼미 후티") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 박쥐를 구하다.png|"Pups Save a Bat" ("퍼피 구조대 박쥐를 구하다") title card 퍼피 구조대 치과는 무서워.png|"Pups Save a Toof" ("치과는 무서워") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대의 캠핑.png|"Pups Save the Camping Trip" ("퍼피 구조대의 캠핑") title card 퍼피 구조대 꼬물꼬물 거북이들.png|"Pups and the Trouble with Turtles" ("꼬물꼬물 거북이들") title card 퍼피 구조대 알렉스와 콩나무.png|"Pups and the Beanstalk" ("알렉스와 콩나무") title card 퍼피 구조대 프랑수와 아저씨를 구하라.png|"Pups Save the Turbots" ("프랑수와 아저씨를 구하라") title card 퍼피 구조대 꾹꾹꾹이 챔피언 대회.png|"Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie" ("꾹꾹꾹이 챔피언 대회") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대 라이더를 구하다.png|"Pups Save Ryder" ("퍼피 구조대 라이더를 구하다") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대의 자동차 경주.png|"Pups Great Race" ("퍼피 구조대의 자동차 경주") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대의 케이크.png|"Pups Take the Cake" ("퍼피 구조대의 케이크") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 해적의 보물.png|"Pups and the Pirate Treasure" ("퍼피 구조대와 해적의 보물") title card |-| Season 2 episode title cards= 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 펭귄.png|"Pups Save the Penguins" ("퍼피 구조대와 펭귄") title card 퍼피 구조대 아기 돌고래 구출 작전.png|"Pups Save a Dolphin Pup" ("아기 돌고래 구출 작전") title card 퍼피 구조대 외계인을 구한 퍼피 구조대.png|"Pups Save the Space Alien" ("외계인을 구한 퍼피 구조대") title card 퍼피 구조대 비행 개구리 구출 작전.png|"Pups Save a Flying Frog" ("비행 개구리 구출 작전") title card 퍼피 구조대 제이크를 구하라.png|"Pups Save Jake" ("제이크를 구하라") title card 퍼피 구조대 거리행진 소동.png|"Pups Save the Parade" ("거리행진 소동") title card 퍼피 구조대 잠수종을 구하라.png|"Pups Save the Diving Bell" ("잠수종을 구하라") title card 퍼피 구조대 비버 가족을 도와라.png|"Pups Save the Beavers" ("비버 가족을 도와라") title card 퍼피 구조대 유령 대소동.png|"Pups Save a Ghost" ("유령 대소동") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 연극.png|"Pups Save a Show" ("퍼피 구조대와 연극") title card 퍼피 구조대 새로운 강아지.png|"The New Pup" ("새로운 강아지") title card 퍼피 구조대 정글 대소동.png|"Pups Jungle Trouble" ("정글 대소동") title card 퍼피 구조대 영웅 구출 작전.png|"Pups Save a Herd" ("영웅 구출 작전") title card 퍼피 구조대 얼어붙은 어드벤처 베이.png|"Pups and the Big Freeze" ("얼어붙은 어드벤처 베이") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 농구 경기.png|"Pups Save a Basketball Game" ("퍼피 구조대와 농구 경기") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 에이스.png|"Pups Save an Ace" ("퍼피 구조대와 에이스") title card 퍼피 구조대 결혼식 성공 작전.png|"Pups Save a Wedding" ("결혼식 성공 작전") title card 퍼피 구조대 장기자랑 대회와 퍼피 구조대.png|"Pups Save a Talent Show" ("장기자랑 대회와 퍼피 구조대") title card 퍼피 구조대 옥수수 파티 작전.png|"Pups Save the Corn Roast" ("옥수수 파티 작전") title card 퍼피 구조대 마셜은 혼자서도 잘해요.png|"Pups Leave Marshall Home Alone" ("마셜은 혼자서도 잘해요") title card 퍼피 구조대 사슴 구출 작전.png|"Pups Save the Deer" ("사슴 구출 작전") title card 퍼피 구조대 앵무새 구하기.png|"Pups Save the Parrot" ("앵무새 구하기") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 여왕벌.png|"Pups Save the Queen Bee" ("퍼피 구조대와 여왕벌") title card 퍼피 구조대 인어 강아지의 등장.png|"Pups Save a Mer-pup" ("인어 강아지의 등장") title card 퍼피 구조대 코끼리 가족을 구하라.png|"Pups Save an Elephant Family" ("코끼리 가족을 구하라") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 고양이 특공대.png|"Pups and the Mischievous Kittens" ("퍼피 구조대와 고양이 특공대") title card on KBS Kids 퍼피 구조대 친구는 소중해.png|"Pups Save a Friend" ("친구는 소중해") title card 퍼피 구조대 칼리와 떠난 여행.png|"Pups Save a Stowaway" ("칼리와 떠난 여행") title card on KBS Kids 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 개구쟁이 쌍둥이.png|"Pups' Adventures in Babysitting" ("퍼피 구조대와 개구쟁이 쌍둥이") title card 퍼피 구조대 어드벤처 베이 불꽃 쇼.png|"Pups Save the Fireworks" ("어드벤처 베이 불꽃 쇼") title card 퍼피 구조대 감기 조심하세요.png|"Pups Save a Sniffle" ("감기 조심하세요") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 유령의 집.png|"Pups and the Ghost Cabin" ("퍼피 구조대와 유령의 집") title card 퍼피 구조대 언제나 불조심.png|"Pups Save an Adventure" ("언제나 불조심") title card 퍼피 구조대 친구들의 깜짝 선물.png|"Pups Save a Surprise" ("친구들의 깜짝 선물") title card 퍼피 구조대 멍-푸!.png|"Pup-fu!" ("멍-푸!") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 시장님들의 대결.png|"Pups Save the Mayor's Race" ("퍼피 구조대와 시장님들의 대결") title card 퍼피 구조대 보물 상자를 찾아라.png|"Pups Save an Outlaw's Loot" ("보물 상자를 찾아라") title card 퍼피 구조대 월리의 친구 월린다.png|"Pups Save Walinda" ("월리의 친구 월린다") title card 퍼피 구조대 공룡의 마지막 뼈.png|"Pups Save a Big Bone" ("공룡의 마지막 뼈") title card 퍼피 구조대 프랑수아 아저씨 구조 작전.png|"Pups Save a Floundering Francois" ("프랑수아 아저씨 구조 작전") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 돌아온 펭귄들.png|"Pups Save the Pop-up Penguins" ("퍼피 구조대와 돌아온 펭귄들") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 스노우보드 대회.png|"Pups Save a Snowboard Competition" ("퍼피 구조대와 스노우보드 대회") title card 퍼피 구조대 터봇 선장님의 말하는 컴퓨터.png|"Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea" ("터봇 선장님의 말하는 컴퓨터") title card 퍼피 구조대 피자 수호 작전.png|"Pups Save a Pizza" ("피자 수호 작전") title card 퍼피 구조대 사라진 스카이.png|"Pups Save Skye" ("사라진 스카이") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 루크 스타.png|"Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show" ("퍼피 구조대와 루크 스타") title card 퍼피 구조대 독수리 구출 작전.png|"Pups Save an Eagle" ("독수리 구출 작전") title card 퍼피 구조대 퍼피 구조대와 공룡들.png|"Pups Bark with Dinosaurs" ("퍼피 구조대와 공룡들") title card |-| Credits= PAW Patrol Korean Cast Credits 01.png|Dubbing cast credits (part 1) PAW Patrol Korean Cast Credits 02.png|Dubbing cast credits (part 2) PAW Patrol Korean Cast Credits 03.png|Dubbing cast credits (part 3) |-| Theme song= * Apart from being the title, 퍼피 구조대 (Peopi Gujodae), which literally means "puppy rescue team" is also the name of the team. * In the broadcast on Nickelodeon, "Pups Save a Walrus" is the first half episode while "Pups Get a Rubble" is the second half episode instead. * The title cards of every episode are localized in Korean. Category:Asian dubs